


The Vague Concept Of Fate

by ceruleanstatic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hotland (Undertale), Mild Language, Pre-Undertale, The Core (Undertale), its my first hecking fanfic and im writing it because i thought it was a good idea god HELP me, possible alphys/sans but interpret it as you'd like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanstatic/pseuds/ceruleanstatic
Summary: After another failed science experiment, Sans and Alphys have a philosophical conversation about fate, and if things were always meant to be the way they were.





	The Vague Concept Of Fate

“Damn, that’s another beaker gone kaput,” Sans said, tugging at the tightly bound goggles practically taped to his skull. He continued clawing at it, actively signaling for help from his partner.

“Out of everything you can’t do, taking off safety goggles off has to make that list, huh?” Alphys sneered, effortlessly unfastening her own pair. “This is sad.”

“Sad enough for you to feel bad?”

Alphys sighed. “Third time, Sans. This is the third time.”

“And the last.”

“Whatever, get over here.” And with the simple precision of her hands, Sans was finally free from the ties he had with the goggles. A two minute moment he never wanted to experience ever again.

“Wow, thanks, Alph. I should reward you or somethin’.” The skeleton snatched a rubber glove off one of his hands and flicked it at Alphys. Grimacing, she tossed one and a half pairs of gloves into the waste bin, which was piling up at a rate they wouldn’t believe was possible.

“Kobe-” Sans made a sad attempt to score a point with his remaining glove. It made itself into the garbage, earning not only a point but a grunt from Alphys.

“Sometimes I wish it didn’t end up like this.” She found herself sweeping broken glass off their work desk with a nearby towel. “Like, how the hell was the CORE made? It’s like what we’re trying to do, right?”

“Maybe it’s ‘cause the CORE is fuckin’ huge and we’re testing a fire magic and chemical compound on a 3-inch motor.”

Alphys didn’t feel like that answered her question. Dumping the shards, she tried a different approach to the topic.

“Okay, but I mean… do things happen because we do stuff, or do things happen because they were supposed to happen?”

Sans slumped onto a leathery office chair. “You mean something like fate?” He fumbled with the idea for a bit before replying. “What’s on your mind?”

“I don’t know, it’s been bothering me after I went to Gerson for Sea Tea. Said something about the fate of the Underground. You know how he is.” Alphys got ready for a response by setting herself down as well.

“Oh, so you’re having an existential crisis.” Sans rubbed his face. “I don’t want ‘cha to worry so much ‘bout some concept like this. If it makes you feel better I know I don’t believe in it.”

Alphys nodded in agreement. After all, it wasn’t like your actions weren't your own. You owned your mistakes and you owned your achievements. Simply put, if something like that were to be true, then God has to be real, too.

“It’s good to know that you aren’t gonna stay up all night thinkin’ ‘bout some crazy shit an old guy said.” He pulled his finger guns out and pointed at Alphys. “Maybe you’ll stay up all night thinking about other crazy shit like waifus and swords. Guns, maybe. How ‘bout how someone can hold two swords at once?”

“T-two swords? Ah- wait…” She didn’t really want the topic to suddenly move, and she suspected something was up. “Sans, you aren’t scared of the idea are you?”

Sans hesitated and blinked. “I’m not afraid of some kid who can hold two swords-”

“I’m talking about fate, Sans.” Alphys could tell that she’d caught him in an awkward spot. “Does it… scare you?”

“It’s one hell of an idea. I don’t wanna feel like something bad’s gonna happen and someone else already knows it’s comin’.” It was one of those times where she was able to see through his facade of a smile, but it didn’t feel right to bring him to discomfort. Alphys felt like she should explain why she was pushing him, but she couldn’t figure out how to say it.

Sans awaited an answer, but when none arrived, he shrugged. It was almost time for his second break. “I’d just rather be watching some anime.”

“Really? I thought sleep would be more exciting for you.”

He winked. “Not this time.” Alphys darted her eyes to the clock and back in confusion. She never really understood what a lot of his gestures mean. Despite that, she was surprised that he’d actually consider using his break for anime. Maybe she should take advantage of just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The one thing motivating me to write this was the idea I got at 8 in the morning, keeping me awake until I decided to actually write.


End file.
